A currently available cone diaphragm is an oscillating member in the form of a cone made of a thin sheet material. The cone diaphragm is used on a loudspeaker to transmit sound through vibration thereof. That is, when a sound is produced and transmitted to the cone diaphragm to vibrate it, the sound is effectively transmitted and received by a listener.
Most cone diaphragms are made of a fiber material, such as pulp fiber, fiberglass, carbon fiber, etc. To produce the cone diaphragm, first pre-form a sheet material from such fiber material and position the sheet material in a mold, so that the sheet material is molded into a cone with a predetermined shape. The molded cone is then properly dried and trimmed to produce a finished product of cone diaphragm. The conventional cone diaphragm produced in the above-described method does not include any changeful and color pattern or texture on its outer surfaces to show an aesthetic and elegant appearance. Such conventional cone diaphragm having monotonous appearance fails to satisfy nowadays consumers who pursuit for changes and high quality in all kinds of products. It is therefore desirable to develop an improved cone diaphragm to meet most consumers"" requirements.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a cone diaphragm having color patterns to create additional aesthetics and elegant quality for the cone diaphragm.
To achieve the above and other objects, the method of the present invention for producing cone diaphragm having color patterns includes steps of using a fiber-made sheet as a base material; printing the base material with a high molecular ink to show predetermined color patterns; soaking the printed base material in a high molecular resin material; or alternatively, first soaking the base material in the high molecular resin material and drying the base material, and then printing the base material with the high molecular ink; so that the base material is coated with a layer of the high molecular resin to maintain a desired brilliance of the color patterns; drying the base material and positioning it in a high-temperature mold, so that the base material is molded into a cone having a predetermined shape; painting outer surfaces of the molded cone with a paint; and trimming the molded and painted cone to produce a finished cone diaphragm with color patterns.